Hidden
by King667
Summary: Link has been an apprentice/slave to ghirahim for 5 years. When he goes with Ghirahim to check on the different places he finds out that his master had been lying about Skyloft being Destroyed. He finds out that everyone is still alive. Ghirahim tells the people Link's name is SkyChild. They start to realize that Skychild is Link. Now they have to get him back and kill Ghirahim.
1. The gates

"Sky child come here now!" A voice boomed through the castle. Link shot up from his place on the floor. In fear Link ran through the castle hoping that his master wasn't going to be too angry. When he got to the throne room he was shaking. Trembling he open the door and bowed on his knees. "Come closer" Ghirahim boomed sitting up. Link slowly walked up to the demon until he was close to his face. A soft hand stroked his face. It had been 5 years since he had first came to the castle after he failed his mission.

"Yes?" he whispered. His voice was quiet because he never really spoke to anyone. Nobody was like him. He only spoke to Ghirahim. "You know each day I go to the different areas to see if my rule is clear. How would you like to come with me?" he asked adjusting Links black sleeveless turtleneck. It was good only for the summer because of the two diamond holes on his chest and stomach showing his strong stomach.

On his arms were fingerless gloves and on the right arm was a golden ring with rubes in a line around it. He wore short shorts that had two diamonds on his thighs with the same type of socks as the gloves without the ring. His right ear had a big red diamond and the other had a deep blue ring through his ear. All was black and red just as Ghirahim liked it. "Yes Master it would be nice to get out of the castle for a bit" He replied with an innocent smile. Ghirahim smiled too. "Your so cute Sky Child" he hugged Link tightly rubbing his cheek against his.

"Good this should be fun go grab your black cloak and meet me at the gate." He told Link who nodded bow and snapped his figures. In a flurry of black diamond's he disappeared. He only knew a little magic and could only use it when he was within a mile of Ghirahim. Otherwise it won't work. Quickly grabbing his cloak he tied it around his neck and pulled the hood. The cloak went down to his knees then stopped. He snapped again and appeared at the gates. Oh how he wishes he could destroy the gates. Keeping him prisoner for years. They opened with a creek revealing…


	2. Out and about

Hidden chapter 2

Gin= Ghirahim Ceena=Link

"Hello it's nice to meet you I am Gin and this is my adopted son Ceena" Ghirahim greeted the amazed sky people with a smile. Link simply nodded his head. He knew he couldn't let them see his face, or take off his cloak no matter what. "Amazing how did you get up here?" the head master asked. "Well this grey looking guy told us he was putting us up in the sky and well here we are" Ghirahim lied with a sigh. The head master laughed and led Ghirahim to where they were staying. Link tried to follow but Ghirahim told him to stay. He stood there as people surrounded him. "Where did you come from? What's your last name? What's the surface like?" they kept asking. "I come from Lanaryu the desert area my full name is Ceena Aneec and the surface is a nice place in certain areas" he lied as the people awed. He pulled his hood farther down till it covered his face.

"Hey Ceena" a familiar voice said tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to find his best friends. Zelda popped her hip out as she stood there. Groose walked up and picked link up. "H-hey put me down!" he barked trying to keep his cloak from showing his outfit and face. "Groose put him down don't be rude." Zelda said grabbing Groose's arm. "So what's your name?" Groose poked links stomach "Ceena" Link said trying to get out of his friend/enemy's grip. Groose put him down then folded his arms. "uh I have to go…" he managed to escape them.

It was turning night when he got to the cemetery. He looked down at the tombstone. "here lies Felicity and Evidein Negeras. Though their bodies stay behind their hearts are with their son Link Negeras and souls together for eternity with the goddess" Link read aloud. He could feel sadness over flowing. He hadn't said their names in years because it was too painful. A warm rough hand gently squeezed his shoulder. He whipped around to find…


End file.
